


Stony 1

by FandomsAndShipsGallore



Series: Avengers [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Tony Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAndShipsGallore/pseuds/FandomsAndShipsGallore
Summary: Steve has to acknowledge his feelings for Tony after Tony almost dies after the nuke.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Avengers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168379
Kudos: 23





	Stony 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to put things in italics on here I am apologizing in advance

"Please tell me nobody kissed me"

"We won"

-+-+-

5:00 am that same night,

Tony woke up drenched in sweat from a nightmare and decided to wake over to Steve's room figuring the super-soldier would already be up. Tony knocked on his door, "Steve, you up?"

"Yes, come in," Steve said from his bed. I truth he was asleep until Tony knocked, but the billionaire didn't need to know that. Tony slipped into the room and sat in one of the chairs next to the small breakfast nook. Steve climbed out of bed and started the coffee maker, "What's up, Tony?"

"Couldn't sleep and I figured you'd be up already," Tony yawned. Steve smiled, "Why me? The only one not usually up at this time is you."

Tony shrugged, "You're good company."

Steve handed Tony a cup of coffee and sat across him, "Why are you really here?"

"Fine, you caught me. I had a nightmare and you seemed like a good person to talk about it with," Tony sighed. Steve looked at Tony searching for any signs that he was kidding when he realized he wasn't Steve rubbed Tony's shoulder in a -hopefully- comforting manner, "How about you come lay with me and we'll nap till noon, then we'll talk about it?"

Tony stared at the Captain for a moment, "Seriously?"

"Yes, I'm tired, you tired and we could both use the comfort of another person," Steve shrugged. Tony nodded. Steve smiled and climbed into bed and Tony followed him. Steve pulled the smaller man close to him and yawned. Tony laid his head on the super soldier's chest and sighed, "Thanks, Steve"

The Captain hummed in response. Tony was out in no time and Steve laid there too many thoughts going through his head; What if Tony doesn't actually like me? What if he does like me back? Does Tony know I love him? Does-

His train of thought was completely derailed when Tony hugged on to him and began snoring softly. Steve sighed and fell asleep as well.

-+-+-

Natasha was looking for Steve because he missed their sparring match earlier as well as breakfast and lunch. She opened Steve's door and had to stifle a chuckle when she saw Steve and Tony curled together sound asleep. She pulled out her phone, snapped a quick picture, and sent it to Bruce, Thor, and Clint.

Later when the two finally decided to get up they were greeted by hushed laughter and knowing smiles. Steve was very confused -as usual- until Clint showed him the picture. Tony groaned and Steve turned bright red. The others would never let them live that down.


End file.
